Poured concrete slabs, footers and walls are a common method of building and structure construction. They are relatively easy to build, cost-effective and very long lasting. However, they do require some work especially during the form building process to ensure accurate size, placement, and levelness, thus insuring the overall quality of the final product. Most often workers use wooden forms held in place by other wooden or metal stakes. Which such a process does work, they are very time consuming to cut, place and nail together. Also, the very act of fastening them together using nails often drives them out of alignment. Additionally, they are difficult to disassemble and very difficult to reuse, due to the numerous nail holes resulting even after a few times. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which concrete forms can be constructed without the disadvantages as listed above. The development of the herein disclosed system and method fulfills this need.
The concrete forming aids and system are a series of components that aid in the construction of concrete forms for various applications. The aid is used in the construction of forms for footers, slabs, walls, steps and other similar concrete assemblies. The invention consists of four discrete components. The first one is an “L”-shaped apparatus that joins driven vertical rods and horizontal stability rods together. Such a device allows for the stability of concrete form assembly when producing footers stem walls or slab pours. The second one is a “T”-shaped apparatus that also connects vertical rods as well as multiple horizontal rods. The third one is a clamp that attaches to the vertical rods but provides a surface to connect to wooden form guides using nails or other fasteners. A thumbscrew mechanism makes it easy to adjust the form up and down thus providing extremely accurate placement. The fourth and final one is another clamp assembly that connects the horizontal rod to a drop that holds the form in place. All of these components are fastened together using conventional rods, stakes and similar items. The system allows for easy assembly and disassembly without tools and can be easily cleaned and reused for repeated use. The use of the innovative system and method provides not only for the easy construction of concrete forms for multiple applications in a manner that produces quality concrete structures at a minimal cost and time.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a concrete forming device that is easy to use and quick to set up. U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,164, issued in the name Moblo, a screed form stake having a cradle portion with a horizontal top surface. Unfortunately, the Moblo device does not provide the plurality of specialized brackets as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,045, issued in the name of Andros, teaches a rapid forming system for tilt-up pre-cast concrete wall panels, comprising a formboard support, a formboard, and a fastener. Unfortunately, the Andros device only teaches forming wall portions and does not provide means to aid in the forming of an entire concrete flooring system complete with stem walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,978, issued in the name of Buter, describes an assemblage which forms in-situ monolithic concrete slab-on grade foundations comprising a number of form members of light-gage cold-formed metal, squaring wires, coarsely-threaded stakes, and an overhead screed. The Butler device also does not provide means to interconnect specialized bracketry.
None of the prior art particularly describes such a system to set up screed forms during the pouring and setting of concrete.